staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Lipca 2007
TVP 1 06:15 Warto kochać - odc. 56; serial TVP 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Eerie Indiana,czyli Dziwne Miasteczko - Odc. 3; serial kraj prod.USA (1991) 08:40 Były sobie odkrycia - Lavoisier i chemia; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1992) 09:10 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:40 Kodołamacze - odc. 2; teleturniej 10:10 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 92; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:55 89 PLUS - MŁODOŚĆ PASJA SKAUTING - Hand made; magazyn 11:15 Łowcy Przygód - Gra w ciemno; program dla dzieci 11:55 Park Narodowy Gór Stołowych; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006) 12:45 Budzimy do życia - Paweł; felieton 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Union of Rock - Festiwal Rockowy Węgorzewo 2007 /1/; felieton 13:15 Zwierzęta świata - Dziennik słoni - odc. 3/6 - txt str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:45 Union of Rock - Festiwal Rockowy Węgorzewo 2007 /2/; felieton 13:50 07 zgłoś się - odc. 12/21 - Ścigany przez samego siebie - txt str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1981) 15:05 Union of Rock - Festiwal Rockowy Węgorzewo 2007 /3/; felieton 15:10 Śmiechu warte; program rozrywkowy 15:30 Sąsiedzi - "Kury w salonie" cz. 1; serial komediowy TVP 15:55 Union of Rock - Festiwal Rockowy Węgorzewo 2007 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3412; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 3413; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:50 Union of Rock - Festiwal Rockowy Węgorzewo 2007 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Opole 2007 na bis - I to by było na tyle - Kabaretron cz. 1; koncert 18:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Wiódł ślepy kulawego; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Wakacje Donalda, odc. 14; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Erin Brockovich (Erin Brockovich) - txt str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA (2000) 22:30 Męska rzecz... - Podniebny dramat (Air Marshal); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002) 00:05 Kojak (seria 2) - Niania; serial kraj prod.USA (1974) 00:55 Kojak (seria 2) - Pozory mylą; serial kraj prod.USA (1974) 01:45 Kino nocnych marków - W niewoli miłości (Prisoner of Love); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (1999) 03:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:40 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 20 Żeby kózka nie skakała... 07:25 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 5/21 Kondycja fizyczna, czyli walka z metryką - txt str. 777; serial TVP 08:50 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:40 i Pogoda: 9:20, 10:45 10:50 Wokół Sycylii - odc. 3 - txt str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2005) 11:50 Gwiazdy w południe - Trędowata - txt str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1976) 13:25 Święta wojna - Goldfish (250); serial TVP 14:00 Familiada - txt str. 777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 860 Sprawy dla detektywa; telenowela TVP 15:05 25. Światowy Festiwal Cyrkowy "Cirque de Demain"; widowisko cyrkowe kraj prod.Francja (2004) 15:55 Na dobre i na złe odc. 282; serial TVP 16:55 Duże dzieci - (66); talk-show 17:45 Kobieta pracująca radzi - odc. 3; magazyn 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Starter - magazyn aktualności 18:45 Panorama 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Europa da się lubić - Europa historyczna ; talk-show; 20:05 IX Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2007 "Dwójki, pary, duety" (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:00 IX Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2007 "Dwójki, pary, duety" (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:55 IX Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2007 "Dwójki, pary, duety" (3); widowisko rozrywkowe 22:50 Słowo na niedzielę 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Pogoda 23:25 Sport Telegram 23:30 IX Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2007 "Dwójki, pary, duety" (4); widowisko rozrywkowe 00:25 Śmierć przychodzi wiosną (Killing spring,a); film kryminalny kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 01:55 Miasteczko Twin Peaks - odc. 11/32; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 02:30 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 05:46 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 34; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Niepokonani - Hanna Wysocka; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:53 Niepokonani - Marcin Mikulski; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:06 Kowalski i Schmidt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07.45 Aktualności Flesz i Pogoda 07.50 Z życia bocianów 07.55 Do przerwy 0:1 – serial TVP 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:41 Pogoda; STEREO 08.45 Atelier – lekcja rysunku 09:01 Medyczny front - Prostata - męski problem (Body Wars. Prostate); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:49 Pogoda; STEREO 09:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:01 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:03 Niezłomni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:14 Nawigator; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:02 Kowalski i Schmidt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:47 Pogoda; STEREO 12:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:56 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:01 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 67; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:51 Pogoda; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:58 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:02 Granice - Armenia i Iran - dalecy sąsiedzi (Frontieres); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:46 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:46 Pogoda; STEREO 15:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kuźnice Kuneckie; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16.45 Aktualności 16.48 Pogoda 16.50 To się wytnie 17.00 Pozytywka – tygodnik pozytywnie nakręcony 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:36 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18.00 Aktualności 18.24 Magazyn Meteo 18.30 Aktualności sportowe 18.40 Śląska Gala Biesiadna 19.15 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych 19.20 Pół wieku TV Katowice – programy archiwalne 19.35 Jubileuszowe powroty 20:01 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:47 Pogoda; STEREO 20:52 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności 21.50 Pogoda 21.55 Aktualności sportowe 22.05 Sobotni magazyn sportowy 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:42 Pogoda; STEREO 22:46 Raport WSI; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:07 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Żużel - Drużynowy Puchar Świata - Dania; STEREO 00:27 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:42 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:01 Mistrzowie gitary - odc. 13 (Guitar show, ep. 13); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:27 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:53 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:26 Kurier; STEREO 02:36 Pogoda; STEREO 02:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (469) 06:45 Jesteśmy 07:15 Sonic X (27) 07:45 Tutenstein (3) 08:15 Cudowne lata (11) 08:45 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (98) 09:15 Się kręci 09:45 Łowcy skarbów (3) 10:45 D.A.R.Y.L. - komedia, USA 1985 12:45 Czarodziejki (57) 13:45 Dom nie do poznania 14:45 Detektyw Extralarge: Zabójca z Miami - film sensacyjny, USA/Włochy 1991 16:45 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 17:45 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego (5) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport, Pogoda 19:25 13 posterunek (39) 20:00 Siatkówka: Liga Światowa - półfinał 21:30 Krew i wino - thriller, USA/Wielka Brytania 1996 21:55 Studio LOTTO 23:40 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2007 - koncert TOP 00:50 Zielony smok - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2001 03:00 Nocne randki 04:40 TV Market 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:30 Telesklep 07:10 Co nowego u Scooby'ego (11-13) 08:30 Pokojowe rewolucje 09:00 Nigella gryzie 09:30 Projekt plaża 10:00 Dama Pik 10:30 Mucha nie siada 11:05 Superniania 12:00 Na Wspólnej 13:15 Pogoda na miłość (11) 14:10 Siłacze: Strongcup 15:20 Maraton uśmiechu 15:50 Pascal: Po prostu gotuj 16:25 Taniec z gwiazdami 18:00 Szymon Majewski Show 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Niania (35): Piwnica namiętności 20:35 Patch Adams - komediodramat, USA 1998 22:55 Kryminalni (61): Obietnica 00:00 Kryminalni (62): Przez szybę 01:05 Żniwiarz - thriller, USA 2000 03:05 Telesklep 03:25 Nic straconego TV 4 05.50 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 06.10 Strażacy - serial dok. 06.35 Drogówka - magazyn 07.00 Magazyn żużlowy 07.30 Drogówka - magazyn 08.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 10.10 Modelki - reality show 11.20 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 11.50 Magazyn żużlowy 12.20 Strażacy - serial dok. 12.50 Zasady gry (4) - serial komediowy 13.20 Zdradliwa Alaska - film przygodowy, USA 1996 15.20 Sposób użycia (4) - serial komediowy 15.50 Prawda o wilkach (2-ost.) - film dok., Wlk. Brytania 2005 17.00 Siatkówka: Liga Światowa - mecz 19.05 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 20.00 Dramat w powietrzu - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 22.00 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.05 Modelki - reality show 00.10 Czułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.40 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 01.10 Winny czy niewinny (17) - serial dokumentalny 02.05 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.35 Cała prawda - talk show 03.25 Drogówka - magazyn 03.45 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 04.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc.29; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc.30; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 31; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 847* - Kłopoty Wieśka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 848* - Remont Europy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:40 Święta wojna - (259) Heavy Metal Krupniok; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Sto minut wakacji - odc. 4; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Kronika XIX. Międzynarodowej Parafiady Dzieci i Młodzieży.; STEREO 09:40 Polska na lato - Ziemia Lubuska na lato; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Cała naprzód - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Śląski smak ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 64; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Rempert Schleicher; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Urszula Dudziak, Grażyna Auguścik i Trio Jagodzińskiego - koncert jazzowo-folkowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Szansa na Sukces - Wspomnienie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 M jak miłość - odc. 469; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Salon kresowy - W zdrowym ciele zdrowy rozum; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.2; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Duże dzieci - 36; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Nowa Tradycja 2006 - Huculskie Muzyki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Nie tylko o... - Książce "Post Mortem. Katyń"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Kanał Stalina; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Kronika XIX. Międzynarodowej Parafiady Dzieci i Młodzieży. 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 470; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 8 - Piąta klepka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 IX Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2007 "Dwójki, pary, duety" (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 IX Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2007 "Dwójki, pary, duety" (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 IX Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2007 "Dwójki, pary, duety" (3); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 IX Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2007 "Dwójki, pary, duety" (4); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 470; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 8 - Piąta klepka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 IX Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2007 "Dwójki, pary, duety" (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 IX Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2007 "Dwójki, pary, duety" (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Kronika XIX. Międzynarodowej Parafiady Dzieci i Młodzieży.; STEREO 03:50 IX Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2007 "Dwójki, pary, duety" (3); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 IX Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2007 "Dwójki, pary, duety" (4); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 64; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Kultura 09.05 Paladyni opera Jeana Philippe'a Rameau 11.30 Fabryka film obyczajowy reż. Maciej Adamek, wyk. Michał Marciniak, Zuzanna Grabowska, Hanna Chojnacka, Paweł Domagała 12.05 Nina Simone - legenda film dokumentalny 13.00 Studio Kultura - rozmowy magazyn kulturalny 13.30 Nusrat na żywo w Meany Theater koncert 15.00 Klasyka filmowa - Obywatel Kane dramat obyczajowy reż. Orson Welles, wyk. Joseph Cotten, Dorothy Comingore, William Alland, Agnes Morehead 17.00 Korzenie kultury: Szczypta świata - Ameryka Środkowa (odc. 1) wywiad 17.15 Chrystus i demony w nowej Hiszpanii film dokumentalny 17.55 Korzenie kultury: Szczypta świata - Ameryka Środkowa (odc. 2) wywiad 18.40 Nasza Ameryka film dokumentalny 20.10 Korzenie kultury: Szczypta świata - Ameryka Środkowa (odc. 3) wywiad 20.30 Panorama kina światowego - Viva Cuba! film obyczajowy reż. Juan Carlos Cremata Malberti, wyk. Malú Tarrau Broche, Jorge Milo, Larisa Vega Alamar, Luisa María Jiménez Rodríquez 21.55 Więcej niż fikcja: Udar film dokumentalny 23.45 Strefa - Małe jest wielkie: Adrian Sherwood i On-U Sound (odc. 21) magazyn 00.10 Strefa - Poza kontrolą: Czar Zły koncert 00.30 KFPP Opole '89: Sztywny Pal Azji koncert 01.00 Kino nocne - 4 dramat obyczajowy reż. Ilya Khrjanovsky, wyk. Yuri Laguta, Sergei Shnurov, Irina Vovchenko, Svetlana Vovchenko 03.05 The Best of Maanam. Koncert live koncert Hyper 21.00 Full Metal Alchemist (odc. 19) serial anime 21.30 Java Games magazyn 21.45 Fresh Air: Xpand Rally Xtreme magazyn 22.00 Fresh Air: Guild Wars: Nightfall magazyn 22.30 Fresh Air: Gothic 3 magazyn 23.00 Game Play magazyn 23.15 Full Metal Alchemist (odc. 18) serial anime 23.45 Game Factory: Dark Messiah of Might and Magic magazyn 00.00 Hyper Classic magazyn muzyczny 00.30 Klipy program muzyczny NRK1 08.05 Knekkebrødrene 08.15 I Mummidalen 08.40 Den Lille Havfruen 09.05 Energikampen 2006 09.35 Jimmy Neutron 10.00 Totalt genialt! 10.25 Grønn glede 10.50 Jukeboks: Norge rundt 12.00 Jukeboks: Dansefot 13.00 Jukeboks: Du skal høre mye 14.00 Jukeboks: Norsk på norsk 15.20 Friidrett: Golden League fra Roma 17.30 Solens mat 18.00 Gisle Wink på eventyr 18.25 I småkrypland 18.30 Eva og Adam 19.00 Dagsrevyen 19.30 Lotto-trekning 19.40 ’Allo, ’Allo! 20.05 Edel vare 21.05 Doc Martin 21.50 Fakta på lørdag: 51 Birch Street 23.15 Kveldsnytt 23.30 Skru’n som Beckham NRK2 14.05 Lydverket live jukeboks 16.00 Svisj chat 18.00 Trav: V75 18.45 Holy mobile! 19.30 CP-magasinet 20.00 Siste nytt 20.10 Profil: Daniel Barenboims fredsorkester 21.10 Døden på Oslo S 22.45 Hitler 00.15 Dansefot jukeboks 04.00 Country non stop 06.00 No broadcast Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NRK1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NRK2 z 2007 roku